


He's my Home

by satanlivesinmycloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of past abuse, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Rutting, Scent Marking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dean, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanlivesinmycloset/pseuds/satanlivesinmycloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has an eventful, unfortunate day. Until he gets rescued by a man holding him in his arms, the comforting leather smell wrapping around him like a blanket.</p><p>This is only the start of a forever bond Castiel will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it began

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!! I've been wanting to write a fic for a while and finally got the guts after one failed attempt a couple of years ago. Also, the second chapter will be longer!!
> 
> ps, sorry for mistakes

It was a dark, cold, December night in Southern New York, where Castiel lives in a modern-style flat. It wasn't too big, but it was the perfect size for one person. He lived alone, and has been ever since he was 17. Walking down a street full of bright lights and huddling people, Castiel trys to heat himself up by blowing warm air into his cupped hands. It somewhat helped, but he still finds himself shivering.

Castiel still hasn't presented. He's been in relationships before, of course he has. I mean, he's 23. It has been a couple years since his last affair, though. Alphas, betas, and omegas just aren't interested in an unpresented person, which makes sense. Trips to the doctor's office have confirmed that he's fine, and it's normal to not have presented at his age. 

Anyway, Cas finds himself stepping into a little bakery. It's quaint; but it's homey. Pulling his blue scarf off, he sits in a booth with a heavy sigh. He was exhausted from work, which he has to walk back to his flat from. And it's freezing. The thought makes his brow furrowed with discontent, dwelling the rest of his walk home. Stopping in this bakery wasn't a poor decision, he adds to his thoughts. 

He finally takes a good look at the place, the old-fashioned decor bringing a smile to his face. You don't see many places like this anymore, especially in this area. The wallpaper was red with cream colored floral designs, and there were pictures of how the city used to look scattered across the walls. His gaze moves to a different area, where there is an old, rustic bookshelf crammed with books. Around the same area is a little coffee table and a few rocking chairs, some decorate with black and red tartan plaid wool throws. Overall, it was one of the nicest places Castiel has been in. 

He orders himself a small coffee at the counter, sitting back at the booth and dozing off into his thoughts for a while. Then the smell hits him, oh god, it's the best thing he's ever smelled...He quickly perks up and looks for the owner of the smell. The man he sees perfectly matches the leathery, musky, whiskey-like scent. He must've just walked into the bakery. 

Cas was dumbfounded. He's never found anybody else's scent so nice, let alone an alpha's. He's spent his life avoiding alphas ever since his alpha father left his family. He just didn't want it to happen again. Seeing the man look at Castiel from the corner of his eyes, he quickly swings his head back around. He saw him staring! Oh god, this couldn't get any worse. Face flushing red in embaressment, he sips at his coffee and trys to act like nothing happened. 

That's when another alpha comes in, his scent absolutely wretched. It smells of rotten tomatoes and cinnamon. His face scruntches, feeling disgusted. Alphas only smell this bad when they're distressed. Gazing at the man, their eyes instantly meet. This time, though, Castiel doesn't look away, only feeling like it will make the alpha more angry if he does. The whole atmosphere in the bakery turns around, now full of negativity. And to be honest, Cas was becoming unsettled. He shifts in his seat, his shoulders slumping over. He already feels defeated by the alpha's stare, and submits even more by looking at the ground. Hearing the man grunt, Cas winces. He doesn't know what to expect. This is the reason Cas stays in inside his flat other than for work. He mentally slaps himself for stopping because he was cold.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he starts to hyperventilate. Alphas have always intimidated him, but he usually doesn't freak out like this. But the man just wouldn't stop... staring at him. As the alpha starts to step towards him, the rooms starts to spin. He's coming for Castiel, I mean, he looking straight at him with a predatory smirk. Before Cas can even process what's happening, he takes the coffee cup in his hand and chucks it directly at the alpha. It hits his hip, and doesn't really do anything except make him more stirred up. As the cup smashes on the ground, the alphas broadens his shoulders, his hands turning into tight fists. Everyone in the room is watching. The beta barrista had her jaw dropped, along with a few customers. And the nicely-scented alpha is audibly growling, his scent starting to overpower the rotten smell of the alpha approaching him.

Next thing he remembers is that everything goes black. 

What an eventful, unfortunate day. Until he gets rescued by a man holding him in his arms, the comforting leather smell wrapping around him like a blanket.

\-------

Chapter Text

Dean Winchester, a 25 year old alpha, did not know what was coming for him this particular day. It started normal, a bit chilly in the morning. He made himself breakfast, which was bacon and toast. He ate that almost everyday of his life and got sick of it. So he decided that tonight after work, he'd stop into a local bakery to pick something up for the next morning.

Dean had always wanted an omega. Ever since he presented when he was 16, he craved the feeling of holding a lover close. He just had never found the right omega for him... All the ones he's ever tried to date have always had something about them that just didn't click.

An alpha is suppoed to treat their omega like an object, or so history says. You're supposed to treat them like they mean nothing but breeding. Dean is not going to be like one of them, he is going to treat his omega right. He's going to hold them close when they're upset, tell them it will all be alright, and that he loves them more than anything. He will make it clear that they aren't just some object. Drifting into his thoughts about the perfect omega, his phone rings. He jumps, startled, and quickly fumbles in his back pocket to pull it out. These thoughts will have to wait until later.

"YOU'RE LATE!" A voice yells from the other end, Dean flinching. "I'll be right there!" He instantly ends the call, groaning and rubbing his forehead. He was going to get crap from his boss today. Sighing as he gets into his pretty impala, he drives off to an almost ancient automobile shop, where all day he'll be working on different things that have engines to keep it running.

After his long day at work, he shrugs on a heavy leather jackey he had in the back of the impala. It seems to have gotten colder, he adds to his thoughts. Shuddering a little at the cold, he drives into the outskirts of town, where there should be a decent place to get something for breakfast. He parks his car along a strip of small shops. This is the perfect place, all family owned businesses. Walking down the street, he smiles to himself. Sometimes it's nice to go somewhere other than a big city. If only he had an omega's hand in his...

"Aha!" He stops in front of a bakery, named 'Apple of my Eye'. It was perfect. As he walks in, the smell of fresh baked goods fills his nose, making his stomach growl. Then he gets a whiff of something else, he eyes getting drawn to the scent. It smells of vanilla and roses. Their eyes meet for a split second and he sees the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he's ever seen, and feels absolutely starstruck. He purses his lips as he looks at all of the pastries and such in the display case, occasionally looking at the man. Then he puts his nose up more into the air, concentrating, his expression worried. This guy is having his first heat, right now. And he's presented distinctly as an omega.

That's when a alpha storms in, Dean quickly turning to look at him. The alpha has his eyes straight on his prey; the innocent omega. The omega submits almost instantly, obviously scared. Something inside Dean gets tight with anger, the blood inside his veins on fire. As soon as the alphas tries to get closer, he launches himself towards him, knocking him out with full force. Why was he trying to hard to protect this omega? Normally he'd just ask the guy to go away with a intimidating look and it usually worked. But he just punched him... His eyes drift to the omega who has totally passed out.

Reaching to pick him up, he inhales his scent. Oh god, he smells so good. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he races to his car to lie him down in the backseat. The omega stirs a bit, and he feels a sliver of hope. He's okay, the omegas okay. He takes a moment to look him over. His face was round, his lips full, and his body was not too thin. He was... perfect.

"Hey, buddy, you alright?" He gently slaps at his face, the omega gasping, his eyes opening wide. "Please don't, I'm a virgin!"  
Dean laughs, "...That was too much information. Don't worry, he's all taken care of." Dean says reassuringly. The omega instantly relaxes, falling back into the leather seats. "Thank you. My name's Castiel, by the way." He rubs his forehead, when he notices he sweating quite heavily. "Hey, I'm Dean. You haven't been in heat before, have you?" He licks his lips.  
"No... I haven't.. how do you know that?"  
"Because you're having you're first heat right now, and you've presented as an omega."

The look he recieves from the omega is total shock, "..That's why that guy-" He can Castiel is beating himself up for not realizing it sooner. "It's alright, calm down. Where do you live?"  
"I'm not sure if I want to give my address to some random alpha."  
"C'mon, I literally just saved your life."

They bicker for a little while longer before Castiel breaks and gives Dean his address. Leaving him in the back seat, Dean gets into the driver's seat, taking Cas to his flat. When he parks, he hears Castiel whine in the back seat. "Hey, what's wrong?" His alpha instincts kick in, worrying about the beautiful omega. Cas peaks at Dean from beneath his eyelashes, looking in complete pain. "Castiel, what's wrong?!" He fumbles with his seatbelt to get it off, yanking the back door open. That's when he sees Cas panting, the blood pooling between his legs. He knows every omega's slick is different, but there is NOT supposed to be blood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I merged the first and second chapters and eventually I will rewrite this chapter, because I feel like it is moving too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO YO, here you go. I hope it's not moving too fast!!

Bright white lights almost blind Castiel as he blinks his eyes open. 'Am I in heaven?' he asks himself, and Dean's face slowly starts to appear. 'I must be...' He smiles a little, letting out a small giggle.

But wait, what was that pain?! He Groans and puts his hands on his stomach. You don't have pain in heaven, so he must be... in a hospital. Starting to internally panic, he tries to recite his day.

He went to work. He went grocery shopping. He went for a walk and went to a bakery... And he presented! He totally forgot, and the thought made him cringe. He doesn't remember anything after that...

Feeling a warm hand gently touch his cheek, he leans into the affection. 

"Cas? Hello? Answer me."

Cas' eyes open all the way and he stares at Dean, his voice getting louder as he keeps talking. 

"What happened..?"  
"I was going to bring you home because some douche alpha was gonna steal as a trophy," he scoffs, "And you started bleeding in my backseat-"  
"I'm so sorry!" Cas gasps, furrowing his brow.  
"Hey, don't worry about it." He runs his thumb up and down Cas' jawbone, offering him a warm smile.

He can smell the kindness coming from the alpha, and inhales deeply. It was almost orangey, with a mix of leather. 

"Anyway, after you started bleeding, you passed out from blood loss. The doctors said you should be fine..." He trails off, his eyes moving away from Cas and he frowns a bit.

"But what?" The omega tilts his head, frowning with the alpha.

"....You probably won't be able to ever have pups."

Feeling like he got hit in the head with a brick, Cas' eyes widen. That was not what he expected.. He has never really thought about having any before, but now that he knows he can't..

He shakes the thought out of his head, biting his tongue. "Thank you for taking care of me." He breathes out deeply.

Dean just nods, cupping Cas' face with both hands this time. 

"I'm so sorry, Cas."

They remain silent for a while, Dean sitting beside Cas' bed in a plastic hopital chair. They rarely break eye contact. They just have a conversation with their eyes, and it wasn't awkward at all. Cas breaks eye contact to look at Dean's hands, wishing they were on his face again. When Dean's hand moves to meet his own, he smiles. This is what he needs. He doesn't need doctors or medicine.

Their finger intertwine, and Cas finds himself dozing off.

"Goodnight, beautiful." He hears Dean say softly, or maybe it was just in his head...

 

He wakes up in the middle of night to quiet shuffling. His eyes shooting open, he holds his breath.

"W-who's there?!" He says in a panicked voice.

"Cas, it's just me." He moves so he's in Cas' vision. Which is quite close, because only the light of the moon is shining through a little gap in the curtains, making him barely visible.

"You stayed with me..?" He was surprised. Most people would just drop them off and wish them luck. 

"Of course..." He says in a 'duh, are you stupid?' tone. Cas just lets out a small grunt, shifting in his bed to sit up a little. 

"You didn't have to.."  
"I know."  
"Then why did you?"  
"Because I wanted to."

Cas didn't know how to reply so he just sighed. This man was difficult. He feels the weight of the alpha when he sits on the edge of his bed, their faces still close. The moonlight perfectly sculpted his face, he looked so... attractive.

WAIT, was he starting to trust an alpha? He couldn't make this mistakes again.

Dean can probably smell his distress because the next thing he knows, he's moving Cas' hair out of his face and speaking softly.

"What's wrong?"

The omega shakes his head, biting his lip and scooting up away from Dean. 

"I can't trust you."

Dean's eyes widen and he blinks, "But-" 

"I know, you saved me, but I just can't trust alphas, okay?" He spits out.

Cas' dad did nothing for his family. He abused his mom, took their money, and left when he was seven. The injuries he gave to his mother were almost fatal, and left her pretty much numb. She couldn't remember anything and she needed help walking around the house. Cas was the only one who took care of her since his brothers had moved away. He didn't move slowly to get a job, paying for his mother's hopital bills and apartment rent. She ended up passing away from the brain injuries his father caused.

His fists ball up as he tears up, biting his lip harder to stop whimpers from slipping past his lips.

"Cas, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you..!"  
"It's not about you. You're right, I shouldn't judge you because you're an alpha."  
"...Do you wanna talk things out?"  
"No." He shakes his head, wiping his eyes, "I'm alright."

Cas takes a deep breath. He hadn't thought about those incidents so deep for a while. When he would think about it, he'd usually snuggle into a bunch of blankets to comfort himself. But right now he's in a hospital...

"Dean..." He says in an 'I need you to do something' tone.

"Yeah? I'll do anything for you, Cas." He says sweetly.

"Could you please lay with me?"

Dean lets out a audible 'hm?' and nods. Castiel was a bit surprised himself for asking, but he knew the alpha's scent was comforting and there were no blankets around.

"Of course, Cas."

Dean climbs into the bed next to Cas and pulls him up to his chest, Dean acting as the big spoon and Cas as the little. Cas relaxes a whole bunch. For now, he trusted the alpha, and he wasn't going to worry what he could do. This alpha was different from every other alpha, and he found himself to be enjoying his presence.

Cas ended up falling asleep, Dean's scent singing him a lullaby.

Cas is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 10:00 in the morning.

Castiel jolted awake, his eyes shooting open. Dean had left him. He found himself missing the Alpha's presence. Castiel looked around at all of the machines he's hooked up to. He sighs, sitting back. Why did this have to happen to him? He couldn't ever have pups..? 

Rubbing his forehead trying to calm his headache, he groans softly. Everything seemed to be stressing him out to no end. 

Dean casually walks in, his nose crinkling at the smell of Cas's obvious distress. His eyes wandering to the Omega, he slowly frowns.

"Castiel..?" He asks softly, almost startling him.

Cas looks up at him, "Oh, Dean..." He forces a smile, one Dean can see right through.

"What's wrong?" Dean's rushing to his side, grabbing his hand.

Dean's smooth, warm scent helped greatly with calming down Castiel's conflicted feelings. When the Alpha came and reached for his hand, his negative feelings almost completely disappeared.

"I'm just thinking, Dean." 

They both stay silent for a while. Castiel eventually makes eye contact with Dean; "Thank you," He breathes out, closing his eyes, "You don't have to stay any longer if you wouldn't like."

Again, silence. Castiel is almost trembling with anxiety. He hears a chuckle come from Dean, "I can't leave you now, I've just only met you, and there is so much more I need to learn about you. I mean- I can tell, you're my mate. Okay? And you can probably, too. I've never smelled anything as wonderful as you. Nothing that has smelled like home as much as you do." His voice trails off.

Castiel's shoulders drop, physically relaxing. Dean was right. He could tell that they were mates. He's never trusted an Alpha so much in his life, and has never felt so comfortable to be around one. He knew Dean meant no harm, and only wanted to help. Cas also believed that Dean was the cause of his whole presenting incident.

Castiel slowly smiles, choosing to keep his mouth shut. 

Dean smiles brightly, "Mates." He says softly, "I thought I was never going to find my mate, and here you are. Just as beautiful as I had imagined."

Well, now Dean was starting to flat out flirt, causing Castiel's face to flush a dark red. 

Memories from the previous day flashed through Castiel's mind. 

"I must be on heat suppressants." Castiel blurts out randomly.

"Yeah.. you are." Dean nods, running his fingers through Castiel's hair.

Cas groans internally, leaning into the comforting touch. 

New thoughts were going through his head. It wasn't a surprise to him that he had presented as an Omega... But it might have been to his family. His father wanted Castiel to grow up an Alpha, and to have pups with his own Omega. It didn't really matter now, since he had walked out of Castiel's life. 

"What are you thinking about?" Dean chimes into Castiel's thoughts.

"Nothing." Castiel snaps out of his daydreaming, looking up at Dean.

Dean's eyes were so green, and they looked at Castiel so lovingly. Their souls were already connected; a thing that happens a day or two after finding your mate. 

Mates are considered one whole soul together; and the soul is supposedly separated at birth, making two halves. Once they finally meet again, they are immediately reconnected.

And Castiel was so happy to find his other half. For the first time in a long time, he felt.. happy.

Castiel was so ready to start over, and to have a happy life with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent added a chapter for like, months. god, what is wrong with me haha.


End file.
